1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to injection molding machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection molding machines manufacture a molding product by filling the cavity space of a mold unit with molten resin and solidifying the molten resin. The mold unit includes a stationary mold and a movable mold, and the cavity space is formed between the stationary mold and the movable mode at the time of mold clamping. The molding product molded in the cavity space is ejected from the movable mold after mold opening. An ejector unit is used in this ejection.